onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 September 2013
11:24 brb dinner, hope I miss the spoilers xd 11:24 ? Choc 11:24 Neverland 11:25 where one does not age 11:25 I'm loving this special 11:25 it is interesting 11:25 oh right tis true 11:27 oh that's right, SHIELD started 11:27 i need to get on that 11:27 Wonderland 11:28 gah 11:28 Jafar! 11:28 mmmmm Naveen 11:28 yup 11:28 utter, in my personal opinion, don't bother with Agents of SHIELD, I didn't think it was that good 11:28 that's nice 11:28 omg 11:28 his curls are so beautiful 11:28 i love sheild 11:28 lol, Bailee in that scene 11:28 *shield 11:29 i really liked Bailee in that episode 11:29 she makes a good brat 11:29 I just wasn't impressed by SHIELD, that's all 11:29 I hate how jafar looks 11:29 and there goes Adam stating the obvious 11:29 and that's nice ;) 11:29 and SHIELD was great 11:29 at least it was better than ben affleck and justin bieber being in man of steel 2 11:30 omg, why does everyone have to hate on Ben 11:30 imma laugh when he's great 11:30 Beiber will be in MoS2? 11:30 he sucks imo 11:30 that's nice 11:30 oh theres a rumor that justin will be robin 11:30 rumors are nice 11:30 hi 11:30 cuz he a tweeted a picture of "man of steel 2" script 11:30 hello! 11:31 hey sage 11:31 please, no.... I hate Beiber 11:31 first ben, now justin 11:31 its horrible really 11:31 that's nice 11:31 thats not nice utter 11:31 it's fun to hate things that aren't confirmed or haven't happened yet 11:31 justin bieber is a disgrace 11:31 without having seen anything from it 11:31 also nice to hate an 18 year old ;) 11:31 and singers shouldnt really act 11:32 Justin Timberlake 11:32 hes a disgusting person 11:32 is my response to that 11:32 have you seen what he does now? 11:32 okay, we get it, please stop 11:32 No, and I don't care. 11:32 I was shocked that they cast Ben, because he is a director 11:32 true 11:32 i cant picture ben as batman tbh 11:33 wow.... OUaT sure loves beating up Charming 11:34 <3 (charming) 11:34 i also love that MM is sick of the constant separation XD 11:34 lol 11:35 its true love, what do you expect? ;D 11:35 it's such a real thing 11:35 I hope the Charmings are not separated this season 11:35 Well i doubt they are getting separated being in suh tight quarters on the ship. 11:35 this show is excellent at making these characters real 11:36 True 11:36 they will be they are obsessed with that stupid 'i will always find you' line 11:36 i like it 11:36 omg 11:36 I guess, this season OUaT is separating Ariel and Eric 11:36 it's hopeful 11:36 nooo 11:36 not my ariel and eric ;/ 11:36 hey guys 11:36 They akready separated belle and rum 11:37 how many eps is Ariel in? JoAnna is/is going back to Cleveland 11:37 I did not mean permanently 11:37 like, soon 11:37 we dont know yet utter 11:37 9 i think 11:37 her filming must be done 11:37 at least for now 11:37 i read somewhere that at least 2 episodes 11:37 or maybe it was ep 9 11:37 I think Ariel and Eric will be in 2 episodes, so far 11:37 yeah 11:37 i read 'who will appear in a handful of episodes' 11:37 plus on perez hilton theres spoilers 11:37 so i expect at least 5 :D 11:37 there's a rumor she's going to be huge in the second half 11:37 but i doubt that 11:37 so many more than 2 11:38 she might 11:38 on the pictures on perez hilton and twitter 11:38 true, but still 11:38 it looks like it 11:38 yeah, i've seen 11:38 Lets hope ariel doesn't die in this version 11:38 but one can be big in one or two eps 11:38 from what I understand.... JoAnna and Gil filmed 2 epis 11:38 and then move along 11:38 honestly all i ever wanted was them to at least show her 11:38 or come back later 11:38 i'd be okay with just one episode 11:39 i'm okay iwth that too, as long as the story is well told 11:39 ya 11:39 i like the spoiler pics 11:39 ariel looks beautiful ;D 11:39 I think OUaT is testing out the water with Ariel and Eric 11:39 idk how i feel about adding yet another major player though 11:39 omg ya 11:40 man.... are the costumes great for Ariel and Eric, that is for sure 11:40 thank god this is almost over 11:40 I really hope Lana will be Ursula 11:40 please someone give a link to the episode after this recap ends 11:40 Charming must be so jealous of Eric ;) 11:40 i hope not 11:40 ariel has so much potential.. i'd love to see her very often 11:40 i am happy with just ursula and triton 11:41 same 11:41 Triton does not exist in this version 11:41 i really hope lana isnt ursula 11:41 what do you mean Sage? 11:41 About what 11:42 im sorry but the evil queen and rumple arent the only evil people in ef or nv, am I right? 11:42 yes, i agree 11:42 the story is about them 11:42 i would love a real ursula 11:42 same 11:42 but i'd be okay with regina as ursula too 11:42 Very true 11:42 but not rumple 11:43 i'd enjoy it because I know Lana would 11:43 omg 11:43 she loves Ursula 11:43 i would hate if rumple was ursula 11:43 I agree with Utter 11:43 yeah, and i can solo picture lana portraying ursula in an amazing way 11:43 I agree with celestia 11:43 I like that Regina was good before she became evil 11:43 Regina is infuenced by Ursula 11:44 exactly I agree with Choc and Utter 11:44 It rather regina is ursula or vanessa 11:44 omg i remember 11:44 when in one of season 1 episodes 11:44 lana mentioned this mermaid 11:44 Skin deep 11:44 and people thought ariel would be in season 2 11:44 xD 11:44 https://twitter.com/DavidPaulGrove/status/384463504297582592 so.... every episode? 11:45 originally, Ariel was supposed to be in S2 11:45 so is Ariel gonna be in season 3 11:45 umm.... yeah 11:45 have you been living under a rock? 11:45 nope 11:45 no Ariel ever 2013 09 29